Quédate
by The Red Undertaker
Summary: ¿Habría sido distinto si te hubiera pedido que te quedaras?¿Si tan solo esa simple palabra hubiera salido de mis labios, me habrías escuchado?¿Aún estarías a mi lado?


**A/N:** Este fic fue inspirado por el doujinshi angela por LAS, lo siento si no difiere demasiado del original pero sólo quería hacer algo para el cumple de Dino, ah y este es mi primer fic.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no soy propietaria de KHR o de los personajes de este fic ¬¬, ni del doujinshi que lo inspiro.

* * *

><p>-" Kyouya, quiero romper contigo" -<p>

Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, yo no pude responder nada mas que - "esta bien" -.

¿Habría sido distinto si te hubiera pedido que te quedaras?

¿Si tan solo esa simple palabra hubiera salido de mis labios, me habrías escuchado?

¿Aún estarías a mi lado?

_-Kyou-san ya estamos aquí- la voz de Kusakabe interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras el auto se acercaba a la mansión Cavallone._

_Al salir del auto y examinar sus alrededores una sensación de nostalgia, recorrió su cuerpo, han pasado diez años desde su ultima visita._

_Todo está en el mismo estado que la última vez que estuvo aquí, aún así tantas cosas han cambiado._

_Dino ya no está a su lado. Un toque de amargura pinto su rostro mientras ese pensamiento cruzaba por su mente. Recordando ese momento nuevamente no podía evitar sentirse como un idiota, por permitir que su maldito orgullo lo detuviera de tener al la única persona que realmente le importaba, que su torpe inmadurez no le dejara ver lo que estaba dejando ir._

- "Es mejor que sigamos con nuestras vidas de manera normal o todos empezaran a entrometerse,"-

Puedo recordar cada una de tus palabras de ese día, todas ellas han sido gravadas en mi mente, como esculpidas en piedra.

- "así que he decidido casarme"- tu rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción al decir estas palabras, ¿es que nunca te importe? O es acaso que te duele dejarme y no quieres que yo lo sepa? - "no te gustaría ser un amante de todas formas, no es así?"-.

Ni siquiera era "amor", yo que ni siquiera entendía el significado de querer alguien podía tener ese sentimiento por él.

Eso es lo que se repetía en mi cabeza a cada momento.

Comparado con él que quien tenía tantas responsabilidades, yo sólo pude aceptar su decisión…

_En ese momento dejó de observar sus alrededores y cruzó la puerta, no había nadie en el recibidor._

…que infantil.

Desde entonces aunque lo viera constantemente por el colegio, nunca le hablé, y el nuca volvió a mirarme.

Poco después me llegó la noticia de su matrimonio, la noticia llegó a través de Romario, que aún se mantenía en contacto con Kusakabe. Se rumoreaba que la novia era muy hermosa.

Y pronto tuvieron un hijo, los ojos de Romario se suavizaron cuando dijo "Me recuerda al jefe cuando era pequeño".

El infante debe ser muy parecido a él, un niño muy hermoso…

* * *

><p>Después de graduarme, seguí conservando el orden en Namimori.<p>

También gane mucha experiencia de varios trabajos.

Tenía mucho tiempo, así que mientras pueda morder gente hasta matarla, cualquier cosa está bien por mi.

Después de tanto tiempo, todo lo que paso parecía un sueño.

Diez años después de romper con Dino recibí una llamada de Romario…

Dino estaba muerto.

En ese momento mi mundo se congeló aquello que creí haber superado, volvió con toda su fuerza para golpearme en la cara, era como si alguien me hubiera volteado una cubeta de agua helada mientras dormía, esa misma sensación de alerta que me sacó del estupor en que me encontraba.

En ese momento mis rodillas colapsaron bajo su propio peso , todos esos sentimientos que había reprimido por tanto tiempo volvieron de golpe.

- Han pasado diez años, así que por que vine a Italia sólo para asistir al funeral? - Esa pregunta cruzó por su mente, es cierto que al enterarse sintió dolor pero eso no era suficiente.

En este momento estaba en la sala donde se encontraba el ataúd, el negro de la caja mortuoria contrastando fuertemente con el blanco puro de las rosas que lo rodeaban.

La voz de Romario alcanzó sus oídos, sacándolo del trance en el que se encontraba- "Ese hombre… cuando se encontraba al borde de la muerte, el dijo tu nombre"

- "Kyouya…"- su voz era débil y quebradiza - "donde está Kyouya…? "- sus ojos estaban mirando al vacío - "prometí ir al mar de Adrar…" - una suave sonrisa en su rostro - "con Kyouya…"

-Permíteme ver su rostro- aunque puede que no haga ninguna diferencia ahora…

No, no quiero ver…

-Di… - en el ataúd pálido como las rosas que lo rodeaban, estaba Dino, su rostro mostraba un aire sereno, muy diferente a la alegre sonrisa que siempre solía mostrarle.

Levantó su mano tocar por última vez ese rostro…

Se despertó sobresaltado, su respiración era corta y poco profunda, giro su cabeza hacia un lado para ver a el hombre que dormía profundamente a su lado.

-…Hey- dijo sacudiendo suavemente al rubio -hey despierta.-

- Nn - gruño Dino medio dormido- hm, que pasa, Kyoya…-preguntó aún no completamente en sus sentidos - aun es muy temprano - dijo rascándose la cabeza.- ¿No tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana?- dijo cerrando sus ojos de nuevo mientras acariciaba el rostro del más joven, cuando sintió algo húmedo y abrió sus ojos alarmado.

El rostro de el pelinegro estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

-¡¿Qu-qu-que pasa Kyouya?- grito el rubio mientras sacudía suavemente a el prefecto - ¿alguien te ha estado molestando? Uh pero nadie puede molestar a Kyouya…- agregó entrando en pánico- ¡¿Soy yo, es algo que yo hice?

Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro -Dino…- dijo Kyouya, su voz casi como una súplica.

-Ah, ah… qué pasa- preguntó el rubio - ¿tuviste una pesadilla?-

-Dino- repitió el menor.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó abrazando al menor - si empiezas a llorar no se que hacer…- dijo en un tono suave.

- Yo…- la voz de Hibari era algo débil, muy diferente a su tono habitual- aunque yo no entiendo el sentimiento de querer a alguien - hizo una pequeña pausa - me sentiría mal si tu no estás - los ojos del mayor se abrieron de sorpresa mientras apretaba el abrazo.

Liberando el abrazo Dino y sosteniendo la cara de Kyouya entre sus manos dijo - Kyouya, no significa eso que…-

-…te gusto?-

¿Que puedo decir cuando me preguntas de esa manera?

Sé las palabras que debo utilizar, aunque estas nunca dejan mi garganta, no es necesario; porque este hombre frente a mí besa mis labios, para que yo no tenga que decir nada.

Así que, aunque nuca me oigas decir esto, por favor…

Quédate.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Feliz cumpleaños Dino! Aunque técnicamente ya es 5 de febrero OTL**

**Aún así, este como ya lo dije al comienzo es mi primer fic terminado, y lo lamento si cometí algún error o si no difiere mucho del doujin original, quería terminarlo de una manera trágica pero me arrepentí en el último momento ;.; no podía hacerle eso a dino en su cumple.**

**El criticismo es bienvenido, y no se molesten en flamear porque yo ya se que no es muy bueno OTZ**


End file.
